The present invention relates generally to the field of circuit testing, and particularly to probe assemblies used in the testing of circuitry.
Probe assemblies are used in the design and manufacture of electrical circuits to test the integrity of signals propagating through the connections of the electrical circuits. Typically, probe assemblies include a conductive contact pin, a probe circuit, and a conductive spring mechanism that connects the contact pin to the probe circuit. The contact pin is typically located at an end of the probe assembly and is pressed in contact with a connection of a circuit under test. A signal propagating along the connection of the circuit under test passes through the contact pin and the spring mechanism to the probe circuit, which tests or measures the signal in accordance with techniques known in the art.
Moreover, as technology has advanced, circuits have decreased in size. To facilitate testing of smaller circuits, the sizes of many probe assemblies have decreased as well. In particular, the contact pin and the spring mechanism for many newer model probe assemblies have significantly decreased in length as compared to older model probe assemblies.
The decreasing size of probe assemblies has precipitated disadvantages in their manufacturing due, in particular, to the small size of the contact pins and spring mechanisms of the probe assemblies. Indeed, ensuring a reliable connection between a small-scale contact pin and a small-scale spring mechanism during an assembly of a circuit probe can be difficult and problematic. When contact is not made between the contact pin and the spring, signals from the circuit under test are unable to pass to the probe circuit, thereby preventing the circuit probe from operating properly.
Generally, the present invention provides probes for testing a circuit. A probe in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention includes a conductive socket adapted to receive a contact pin and a conductive spring. In addition, the probe includes a housing shaped for guiding the spring to the socket to form an electrical connection between the spring and the socket.
The present invention can also be viewed as providing methods for testing circuitry. One such method can be broadly conceptualized by the following steps: providing a conical housing that includes a conductive socket; providing a spring; and guiding the spring to the socket via the conical housing.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.